The Algernon Jordan Effect
by Tiger Army
Summary: Three new members are added to the Star Fox team. Little do they know, that one of the new recruits is a spy for Andross and his new army. It's up to Fox and his team to save the galaxy... AGAIN! sorry, not yaoi this time. Rated for future violence.


"That's why I'd like to join the star fox team..." The bat flashed a smile, lowering the paper he'd just read. Falco looked at him,then coldly yelled:

"NEXT..." The bat's smile turned into a frown as he promptly headed towards the exit. Falco smirked, feeling the odd high that occurs when lying people out... "ROUND. You made it to the next round... um...

"Algernon. Algernon Kinston" the bat moved a lock of gold fur from his eyes.

"Kid... that was a pretty good essay." The bat ran up to him, hugging him as he glided out the door. Falco looked at the list below. Out of the 184 participants who tried out, only 5 passed.

"Well, that was pretty convincing," Fox said, looking over the essay he'd written. "Looks like he'd only jotted down some notes... 'talk about usefulness... smile often... look Falco and Krystal in eyes... don't look directly at fox constantly' and so on..." Fox remembered how the rest of the kids who they'd interviewed only gushed on about Fox, treating the rest of the team as if they were nobodies. "He's pretty charismatic... I'd let him join..." There were only a handful of the people left. Fox called in thee next one, who was an awestruck Falco fangirl. She only talked to Falco and was incredibly rude to the others. Falco, although he was flattered, made her move along. He called in another participant. A strong and well built bull walked into the room. He was extremely muscular and looked like a happy-go-lucky optimist, despite the scars covering a good 40 percent of his body. He smiled and shook hands with the others.

"Hello... I'm Jordan Aires." His voice was confident with a thick country accent. He started to talk about his strengths and what he could do for the team. "And, Some people may think I'm a simple country calf from Katina, I do know My way around a space fighter. There was a time when my friends hijacked a crashed ship from the Katina base and we fixed it up and flew around the system. Sure it was dangerous, and I was really scared, That weren't enough to stop us, No sir. We flew to Macbeth and Titan, Fichina, Fortuna, and all the way around Sauria... Back before it got messed up and all" He was now sitting on the floor. "But since I conquered my fears like that, I ain't scared of nuttin'."

"Really... Not even a wolf coming at you with twin turbo powered plasma cannons."

"I eat plasma for breakfast... It's so good, I'd serve it to my enemies in a second." The bull let out a moo-like howl, then cleared his throat, blushing

"That was pretty lame, but I like your enthusiasm... You're goin' to the next round." Falco said, shaking hands with the bull.

* * *

The six who had passed to the next round walked to the outside. "This is going to take your combat skills to the test... I'm going to fight you. We're looking for a varied team, so we'll be basing out decision on how you fight, not if you defeat me. GO!" Fox charged at the participants who put up a defending stance. The mouse ran to Fox, grabbing the blaster from his holster. He set it to stun and shot Fox, who fell to the ground instantly, allowing the kangaroo to whip at him with his tail. "Ouch! Ow! OW!!!"

"should we help him?" Falco asked, watching the brutal beat down. Krystal stared at the fight with widened eyes.

"Okay! OW! You can... OW! stop OW! NOW!!!" Fox crawled from the two, but was tackled to the ground by the husky. Fox kicked him off, then punched him. He grabbed his tail and threw him into the others. Fox looked at the cloudrunner, who just slid behind the bunch of defeated cadets. He looked at Algernon who was meditating in the corner, and Jordan, who seemed ready to go. "Ready?"

"Like a piglet waitin' fer slop..." Jordan put up a fist, leaving the other hand open. Fox kicked, but it was blocked. Jordan as he lifted him by the leg and started to sling him around. Fox used this as an opportunity. Just as Jordan let go, he gripped onto his arm and kicked him in the face. Fox flipped backward, landing untouched on his feet. Jordan lost his optimistic smile and charged toward Fox, who backed against the wall. The duo crashed through the brick walls of the academy. Fox grabbed Jordan's horns, flipping over his head. Jordan was immobilized as Fox pinched a nerve in his shoulder. he began to sway back and forth before passing out on the floor of the gymnasium. Fox looked over the body before noticing he'd stopped breathing. He caught his breath, then turned to return outside. He noticed Algernon was finally up, and looking stronger then the others. Fox caught his breath, then put up his fists. Algernon flew up to the vulpine and kicked him in the stomach. He latched himself onto Fox's shoulders and flipped him, slamming him headfirst into a wall. Fox opened his eyes, noticing the trail of blood running down his head from the point of impact. He stood up, noticing the bat driving towards him. Fox lost consciousness the second the spinning headbut hit his ribcage.

"Oh god..." Algernon reached his bag and knelt next to Fox. He moved a lock of gold fur from his eye and proceeded to bandage Fox. The other's were regaining consciousness and walked over to see the scene. Algernon had finished cleaning the cuts and began to actually dress the wounds. Fox woke up minutes later in the rooms of the academy. Krystal embraced him and Falco smirked.

"Well, You were unconscious, but I think we found three perfect candidates!" Falco grinned and pointed towards the three.

"Really?!" They all yelped in unison. Krystal laughed as she reached into Fox's pockets. She pulled out the badges and gave them to the few. They graciously accepted.

"Algernon Kinston, StarFox assigned Medic." Krystal said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Jordan Aires, You're coming on missions with me." Fox said, laughing as his eyes lit up.

"Smooth thinking back there. Nice reflexes too. Welcome to the team Ken." Falco said, shaking hands with the mouse.

* * *

"Yo... Jordan... can you even sleep?" Algernon said, poking the half-sleeping figure

"I reckon I could if'n you'd leave me alone" Jordan said, annoyed by the sudden disturbance. He turned over, dragging half the blanket with him. Algernon stared at the window reading the note.

"_Sorry about the sleeping arrangements. You'll have those bunks by tomorrow"_ Falco's handwriting was bold, yet neat, just like graffiti on the side of a building

"This bites" Ken yelled, getting up from between the two. "If they had only one extra room, what's with choosing all three of us?" He grabbed a pillow from his bag and made a small place to lay down on the floor. "Really? They absolutely needed you two?"

"Shut up Ken. Just deal. By the way, I call top bunk."

"Snowball's chance in hell" Jordan muttered. Ken just laughed at the argument unfolding.

"And, shall I remind you who is lighter?"

"Shall I remind you that I can kick your ass in a second?" The cow smirked, laying back on the bed.

"Jackass..." Algernon yawned and closed his eyes, hoping a comfortable sleep would determine anything. All it did was leave him waking up screaming, cold sweat dripping down to the now soaked mattress. Algernon sat up, trying to catch his breath. He traced his hand against his vertebra, feeling the deep scar that ran along the rutted bones. He looked at the clock, taken back by what he saw. It was 5:00. He looked over, finally noticing that Jordan was gone. He looked at the sleeping mouse on the floor, still sprawled out in his boxers the way he'd fallen asleep the previous night. Algernon leapt from the bed and threw on a shirt. He ran down to the mess hall, bumping into a unusually cheerful Falco.

"You're up early." The bird said, frying an unusual yellow goo. "We got a mission. Time to put you three to the test." Falco laughed, sending a chill down Algernon's spine.

* * *

Oh no... who am I kidding. the first chapter sucked, and the next one will, too, but only because they focus on the OC's. The rest will focus around Fox and or Falco.

...Now that I re-read this, I must get this out in the open: THIS IS NOT A YAOI STORY (Gasp! For once!) so... yeah. REVIEW!

it's the little button below!


End file.
